Daddy's Eyes
by Cake1
Summary: The biggest moment in Troy's life so far, and he's getting it all on camera. Very cute Troyella oneshot.


Troy pressed record. He glanced at himself on the mini screen, and stood up straight.

"This is Troy Bolton, reporting." He said, in a stern voice. "You are joining us live at Albuquerque's Lovelace women's hospital, where everyone is eager to find out…"

"Troy!" A female, out of shot, screamed.

Troy turned around, smiled, and turned back.

"Everyone is eager to find out if Basketball legend Luke Bolton will make history in 08 or 09."

"Troy! You're such a geek."

Troy rolled his eyes and turned around to face Gabriella.

"Anyway." She smiled. "Make history? What history?"

"The most beautiful baby ever to be born in Albuquerque." Troy shrugged.

Gabriella smiled, blinking back the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"Aw." She laughed. "By the way, our daughter's name is Lola Bolton."

"We'll just see."

"Yes, we will."

Troy turned back to the camera, and picked up his pen, talking into it like a microphone.

"Bolton has just…" Troy looked at his watch. "13 hours left to enter the world before he is doomed to a life as a January 09 baby."

"Troy, what is wrong with January? And 2009? If SHE sees this one day, she will get a complex."

Troy turned round and pouted his bottom lip.

"I gotta make it sound interesting somehow."

"Please, stop playing, and come and sit with me."

Troy sighed, and nodded with a smile. He reached over and turned the camera off.

* * *

"4 hours before 09 arrives." Troy whispered into the camera. "And still, Bolton has yet to show his face."

There was an almighty scream from somewhere behind the camera, and Troy's face tensed up in intense worry and panic.

"Emotions are running high." He squeaked, glancing behind the camera.

"Troy get over here!" Gabriella screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

"Half an hour to go!" A happy Troy grinned into the camera. "And Bolton has began his amazing journey into this world."

He turned the camera slightly to the left to show a seemingly unamused, sweaty, tired Gabriella. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, push!" A female voice instructed.

A nervous Troy looked down to the midwife. He looked back up at Gabriella, and smiled nervously.

"Any words on this special moment, baby?" He asked her, turning the camera on her once again.

"Troy, I swear, if you don't get that camera out of my face you're gonna be giving birth to it!" Gabriella angrily screamed.

Troy's hurt expression caused Gabriella to roll her eyes and sigh. Troy looked back down at the midwife.

"Take no notice. You wanna come and see what's going on?"

"Um…" Troy nervously mused. "Um… yeah, okay."

"If you take that camera down there with you…" Gabriella angrily threatened.

"Okay, okay, baby, it's okay!" Troy smiled and placed the camera on a chair, failing to turn it off.

Troy joined the midwife.

"Oh my god." Troy spluttered.

"Gabriella, push." The midwife told her.

Troy was now speechless. He was confused with a pool of many emotions, mainly joy at his child being born, but also hurt at the way Gabriella spoke to him, and quite a bit of disgust at what was happening in an area he always quite liked.

"That's it, Gabriella, keep pushing!"

As baby Bolton started to crown, Troy felt… even more speechless, impossible as it is. His hurt and disgust disappeared, as the joy completely overwhelmed him.

"Is that him?! Is that my baby?"

The midwife giggled.

"I assume so, Troy."

"Keep going, Gab, he's coming!"

Troy threw his hands to his mouth, and gasped in disbelief as baby Bolton emerged a little more. Concern joined joy in his emotions as Gabriella screamed louder than Troy had ever heard her scream before.

"Oh my God!!!" Gabriella screamed, with a trance-like desperate look in her eyes.

Troy said nothing. He looked at her, and back to the midwife.

"Is she okay?!"

"She'll be fine." The midwife said. "Gabriella, honey, you're gonna need to push some more."

"I can't!"

"Come on, you're nearly there!"

Gabriella expelled some form of noise expressing her irritation, and she started to push again.

"C'mon, baby." Troy walked to her side and held her hand. "Ouch…" He winced as she squeezed his hand.

"That's great, honey. Gimme a final big push."

Gabriella took a deep breath and gave it her all in her final push.

"Great!" The midwife smiled. Gabriella sighed an unbelievably large sigh of relief and threw her head back. Troy looked down at her, grinning. He stroked her knotted hair, and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Good job, baby."

Gabriella smiled back to him, before looking down at the midwife, who was holding their new baby.

"Wait!" Troy said, slightly panicky. "Where's his…"

"Say hello to your baby daughter." The midwife smiled.

"Daughter?!"

"Yeah." The midwife laughed, raised eyebrows. "It's in your notes, did the doctor tell you it was a boy?"

"No." Gabriella interrupted. "I apologise for my husband. He's just being immature."

The word immature reminded Troy of the camera. He picked it up from the chair.

"Oh, it's been running. That'll be interesting to run back." He laughed, then cleared his throat. "It's exactly…" He looked at his watch and grinned. "4 minutes into January 1st 2009. Bolton has finally arrived with a surprise for all his fans. He's actually a girl."

Troy turned the camera round onto Gabriella, who was having her baby daughter placed in her arms.

"So, this is…" Troy smiled.

"Lola. Lola Bolton."

"She is absolutely beautiful." Troy croaked, welling up with tears. "She looks just like you."

"I think she's got her Daddy's eyes."

Troy turned the camera back round on himself, and blinked into the lens.

"Lola, if you're watching, years from now…" He sniffed. "Daddy loves you! I've known you for about 3 minutes but I already love you to bits."

He laughed as he could no longer fight the tears flowing down his face. He turned the camera back round to Gabriella.

"Any words, Mommy?"

"I love you!" She smiled into the camera, before looking down to Lola. "And I love you." She said, looking up at Troy.


End file.
